


The Bored Princess

by bardbrat



Series: Fantasy Spanking [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Corporal Punishment, F/F, Fantasy, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Over the Knee, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25939810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardbrat/pseuds/bardbrat
Summary: The Princess wants for nothing except the real enjoyment that her royal lifestyle isn't providing. Luckily, she manages to stumble upon exactly what she's looking for. F/F spanking, fantasy setting.
Series: Fantasy Spanking [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838410
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	The Bored Princess

Once upon a time, a Princess lived in a beautiful castle made of silver and stone. The castle was constantly bustling with visiting nobles, lavish feasts, and extravagant parties in one form or another. This neverending parade of activity should have been enough to keep any princess happy, her days and nights filled with one delight after another.

Except, to tell the truth, the Princess was getting a little bored.

"Another party!" she sighed in dismay, flopping back to sit on her grand bed with a soft _swish_ of her silken skirts. The bed was so large that her Chambermaid was standing on the other side of it, spreading even more dresses across it from the Princess's impressive wardrobe.

"But it is a party especially for you, My Lady," the Chambermaid clucked, sounding an awful lot like a scolding mother hen, despite being only a year older than the Princess. "For your eighteenth birthday! There will be such a feast, such dancing and music! I would count myself lucky just to peek in on it for a moment or two. The Duke will be attending. He's so handsome and always has eyes for only you."

The Princess made a rude noise, one not very becoming to her station. "The Duke has eyes for the cut of my bodice, I suppose. I would rather look at the Duchess if you must know. Her sparkling expression, the sway of her hips when she dances... She is quite breathtaking."

"Oh, you are always saying such silly things," the Chambermaid replied wistfully. Her own secret was how much she also preferred to look at women, and especially the Princess, her being so slim and golden compared to the Chambermaid's own more solid build and cascade of curly brown hair. "But perhaps you should set that aside for now. Come, pick out a dress to wear for the party. The pink, with the flower details and lace, would be my choice. It makes you look like a glorious butterfly."

The Princess glanced over her shoulder with disinterest at the garments, barely noticing which ones the Chambermaid had selected. "Pink it is, then," she said, wanting to have the deciding done with. Then she flopped back to lie down, with another disheartened sigh.

"Are you alright, My Lady?" she heard the Chambermaid say softly, as she bustled around to return the dresses to the wardrobe.

Rather than answer, the Princess asked a question of her own. "Tell me, do you like being a servant?"

"Oh, my. You are full of oddness today, Your Highness. Well, I have to say it is not so bad. Not all of us can be royalty, some of us need to take care of all the little details, and I am content, for my part. I suppose not all of the servants feel this way. For myself, I'd rather live no other life."

The Princess seemed to be absorbing this information, lost in thought while the Chambermaid worked at smoothing and freshening the pink dress. "I think I would like to try being a servant for a little while," she suddenly announced, nearly causing the other woman to drop the garment onto the floor.

"Princess!" the Chambermaid finally exclaimed, looking rather shocked. "You couldn't!"

"And why not?" she asked eagerly, sitting up and approaching the Chambermaid. "Just for a little while, as I said. You must have a spare working dress? It's not often I get down to the servant's area, I don't believe many would know me there. And with a different dress, perhaps my hair tied up in a cap like I have seen you use before, no one would ever think me royalty. I would just pass through, pretending I am on an errand, but next time... who knows!"

The Princess's gleeful delight seemed unstoppable, and the bewildered Chambermaid could only shake her head in dismay. "Are you certain I cannot change your mind-"

"No. Quick, fetch one of your old dresses and a cap, I want to be able to try this well before the party. I will have something exciting to think about, for once!"

Though she did not understand this one bit, the Chambermaid could do nothing but rush to her small private chamber nearby, picking out one of the old dresses that was now too small for her as well as a lace cap, bringing them back to the Princess as she had been ordered to. "This dress is from my days as a kitchen servant, you would have to stay near the kitchens to be on the safe side... The Cook is a ferocious woman. I really don't think this is the best idea, my lady..."

The Princess was already undressing. The other woman did not turn away, knowing she was too distracted to notice. Her gaze was longing as she looked over the Princess's pearly skin, slender waist, and soft, pink-tipped breasts that swayed enticingly as she bent over to slide the dress up her body. It was merely an honor to see her naked flesh, and the Chambermaid thought she should be happy with only this since it was all she could have.

"There. How do I look? Oh, help me put my hair up in this, I do not know how... Thank you." The Chambermaid stood behind her, helping to put her golden hair under the cap, scarcely daring to breathe in the Princess's delicate floral scent.

The dress itself was plain and an unflattering shade of brown, trailing down nearly to the floor, but despite this and even with her hair hidden, the Chambermaid could not lie about how she felt. "You look beautiful, my princess."

The younger woman laughed, waving a hand. "Oh, come now. Surely I look just as plain as could be! Now I will be off. I think I know where the kitchens are." She had already turned for the door but stopped when the Chambermaid called out one more time.

"A short while only, my lady? For your first time, of course. And do be careful, won't you?" The Chambermaid's worry was again brushed off with another bright smile and a wave before the Princess slipped out the door and away down the hall on light feet.

\-----

Not knowing where she was headed, the Princess was nevertheless full of adventure as she made her way through the stone halls, pretending to have a sense of purpose. She nodded to each servant she met and paused to make an awkward curtsy to anyone with finer clothing than her own. There were so _many_ people at the castle at any given time, and so many servants to accommodate them all, that she was feeling quite safe. No one would suspect their princess was walking about in a clever disguise!

Her wandering did lead her to the kitchens, along with a delightful smell of baking bread. She thought to go in and ask for a treat but remembered just in time that she would not be allowed. Even that was an exciting thought to her.

As she drew nearer, a peculiar sound made her ears prick up; what sounded like a _slap_ , as though someone was angry and had hit the one who offended them. Then the sound repeated a second time. And a third. Concerned, the Princess went in the direction of the sounds, leading her to a chamber near the kitchens. It was one of the smaller pantries that contained many spices and flavorings all lined up in bottles and jars along the walls, with larger barrels arranged around the floor.

The Princess could see all this through the crack that the door was open; however, it was not what kept her attention, riveted and unable to move from the scene that was occurring within.

The woman who must surely be the Cook, based on the descriptions the Princess had heard from her Chambermaid and others, had perched herself on the edge of one of the barrels. She certainly did look formidable, stern and broadly proportioned, and face-down across her ample lap there lay a whimpering kitchen maid, skirt tucked up over her waist to reveal her bare legs and plump bottom.

Frozen in place, the Princess could only stare at what seemed to be occurring. The Cook had a heavy-looking wooden spoon clutched in her large fist and was bringing it down repeatedly against the poor kitchen girl's exposed skin. The maid was kicking and wriggling, begging for the punishment to stop, but the spoon continued to smack against her bottom, leaving a scattering of pretty pink and red marks in its wake.

"I'll show you. This is what naughty maids get, being lazy, and breaking precious bottles! A good spanking will teach you a lesson!" It was then the Princess noticed the broken bottle at the feet of the Cook, which the maid must have dropped there. For a moment, she thought to walk in and save the girl, but she still could not move.

There was something about it all that made her feel weak. The Cook's stern lecturing, the firm wielding of the spoon, the maid's whimpering, and the way she kicked and squirmed, bare buttocks wobbling under the onslaught of spanks...

The Princess could not tell if she wanted a chance to spank the maid herself, or if she wanted to be draped across the Cook's large lap to receive a punishment of her own. The feeling struck at the core of her, and there was a slickness between her thighs that was confusing but not unwelcome.

"Now, I'd normally have you stand here for half of an hour with your backside on display for all to see what a lazy, naughty girl you are," the Cook was continuing to scold, though she had now ungraciously dumped the maid from her lap. "But we have preparations for the Princess's party tonight, spoiled little brat that she is. Another one that would benefit from a trip over the knee, to be sure! Get on with you."

It was then that the Princess realized how paralyzed she truly was. After hearing _herself_ being deemed worthy of such treatment, she knew exactly what she wanted. It was lucky she managed to step back in time to keep the door from hitting her, but the maid gasped sharply as she saw the disguised Princess there, and the Cook was not far behind.

"Oh, what's this? Spying on one of your fellow maids?" the Cook thundered, squinting at the Princess. "I don't even recognize you. Must be one of the new girls sent over to help for tonight. They've made a mistake in sending anyone of age eighteen at the least, and not the older girls. You young ones are far too lazy! I have no time to deal with you, but I will, anyway. Get in here."

The actual kitchen maid had wisely fled, and the Princess then stepped into the room on shaky legs, closing the door all the way behind her. "What do you mean to do with me, Miss?" she asked, her tone wavering, hardly able to believe this was happening. Perhaps she should reveal the secret, but she had absolutely no desire to do so.

"'Miss,' indeed," the Cook snorted, plopping herself back down on the same barrel as before. "You'll call me Cook, or ma'am, if you must. And what do you think, girl? Lazing around and poking your nose into business that isn't yours? I'm going to tan your backside, same as I did the other. Hitch your skirt up and hold it there, then bend right over my knee."

The Princess felt suddenly faint. She _wanted_ this to happen, and it was both strange and wonderful to her. Slightly ashamed to be so exposed, she lifted her long skirts up high around her waist and awkwardly shuffled forward to try bending over, twice as excited as before. Still, the Cook seemed to think she was too slow and reached out to throw the smaller woman across her lap instead.

"Wasting my time," she snapped, grabbing hold of the waistband of the Princess's knickers and roughly tugging them down. She could feel a rush of cool air against her bared bottom and squirmed with both delight and desire, thankfully misinterpreted by the Cook.

"Hold still, girl!" Instead of the loud smack of the spoon, what the Princess heard first was a far crisper sound: the Cook's broad hand brought down against her in a stinging blow. She arched up, shocked by how much it hurt, never having experienced anything like it but instantly wanting more.

Of course, she was getting her wish. The Cook landed at least five swats with her hand before switching to the spoon. "Lazy girl. They need to teach you better, as they don't these days! Now you see where you'll wind up if you work for me and don't do as you're told, and that is over my lap getting your naughty bottom soundly spanked!"

This stern little speech from the Cook made the Princess cry out in excitement, mistaken for dismay as the spoon had begun to land hard against her pale, tender backside. Each swat from the heavy wooden tool stung and then burned exquisitely, making her kick her legs and writhe in the way she had seen the maid do. "Please, ma'am, I won't ever again, I promise I'll be a good girl-"

It felt right to say these things, squirming and wriggling over a knee as she was, her strange arousal building. Already she knew she must have this again, that she would return to her chambers afterward, and her hand would go straight between her legs as she explored the ecstasy this was bringing her. But the Cook must have truly believed she did not have as much time as she wanted.

The spoon had likely descended upon the Princess's bottom only ten times, but she felt as though it was much more, thorough as the Cook was in striking every spot that mattered most. Before she knew it, she was being lifted back to her feet, scrambling to drop her skirts back down and pull her knickers up, more to hide how wet she had gotten than anything else. It was appalling, but it was _wonderful_.

"I catch you shirking at anything again, and you'll really feel it," the Cook threatened, pointing the spoon at the Princess. "Get to the cellar and fetch some more vegetables. Someone down there can let you know what we need." The Cook had brushed past her and was stalking away, but the Princess realized she was only standing and staring. With a sudden start, she hurried in the direction of the cellar, then veered off toward the upper parts of the castle when she was able to do so. She was in a daze but also wondering exactly what _more_ she could receive if she returned later after the vegetables had not been delivered.

\-----

" _Princess! What has happened to you?_ "

The startled cry had come from her Chambermaid, just arrived and staring in dismay at the sight that met her eyes. The Princess was standing at her large mirror with her back to it, skirts up and staring at the round red marks which covered her usually fair bottom.

"Oh, you'll never believe!" the Princess gasped in a strange kind of relief. She kept her skirts up but rushed to the Chambermaid, pulling her along to the large bed and making them drop down on top of it together. The Chambermaid was so surprised that she let it happen, her mouth remaining agape at this unexpected situation. "You see, I witnessed the Cook spanking a poor girl who had broken a bottle in one of the pantries, and I was caught and spanked too... With a wooden spoon! _Can_ you believe it?"

The Chambermaid was trying to make sense of why the Princess was so elated. Indeed, her eye was caught by the glistening of wetness she could see on her thighs, and she sucked in an excited breath of her own first. "I... I am so sorry, my lady, the Cook should be reprimanded, she has no right to punish _you_ of anyone-"

The Princess's eyes were shining as she shook her head. "No, never mind that. It was merely chance that brought me to this, but I am glad of it. Oh, it is very sore..."

With a sympathetic smile, the Chambermaid rose. "I will fetch a lotion for your bottom, my lady. I am afraid you will be sore for a little while. Lay on your front, please?" The Princess was instantly obedient, and the Chambermaid was quick to bring a salve. Her own thighs were feeling damp just getting to see this sight; no matter if the Princess's backside was pale or covered in marks, it was still desirable. And getting to spread the salve over those soft, warm buttocks, tracing their round shape as she massaged carefully...

"Thank you," the Princess whimpered. She was pushing her bottom up in an irresistible way. "Now that I've had a taste, I want more. I did not know how delightful such a thing could be! The Cook would definitely spank me again if she saw me being idle. Perhaps that is the only way she would ever see me."

"I don't know," the Chambermaid said quietly, still massaging with reverent fingers. "You risk being found out, eventually. I am not sure that is safe."

"Well then, someone else. One of the nobles? Oh, imagine being over the Duchess's lap, her playful scolding as she strikes you hard... Oh. It is really too much." This newfound obsession was nearly amusing to the Chambermaid, but she shook her head again. She did not like the thought of anyone else spanking her princess.

"I- I could do it, my lady. Anytime you would like. Goodness knows I sometimes think you are a naughty, impatient girl in need of a scolding and a warmed seat." The older woman had delivered this suggestion slowly, hardly able to think it would be received well or even remotely accepted. However, the Princess instantly rolled to face her.

"You would? Oh, you absolute angel. That saves so much time and planning! But I want you to be ever so stern with me, do you understand? I want you to be no-nonsense, I want firm spankings, and-" The Princess cut herself off, pulling the Chambermaid back down to her. "Touch me. Please? I must... I must feel..."

The Princess's groping hand found that of her Chambermaid's and pulled it down to the warmth between her legs. Hardly able to believe it was happening, but nonetheless encouraged, the Chambermaid slid her fingers into the slick folds, finding the hard nub and massaging it firmly, knowing how to please a woman after having bedded a fair few. But the Princess was who she wanted, with her delicately floral scent, her slender waist, her soft breasts and buttocks, the sweet pink lips which she finally, finally slid across her own just as the Princess was caught up in a sharp moan of exploding climax...

Half an hour later, the Princess still lay in her arms. She had already promised her lady anything she wanted, multiple times over while touching her everywhere. It would be their own secret world of combined pain and pleasure, and she was grateful for it no matter how it had come to be. However unlikely, this seemed to be the cure to the Princess's boredom.


End file.
